Sword Art Online Jesse's Adventure
by Jeizu Ikari
Summary: Jesse is abandoned by parents and is forced to live alone for the rest of his life. After He was a loner till one faith day he see the commercial for S.A.O the hot new game that features virtual reality. Tempted by the commercial he goes out and gets himself a copy but what's to happen to him when he finds out he can't log out. Rated T for language
1. New life

**Alright guys I'v been meaning to do this for a while now but haven't had the time till recently. The reason why I'm redoing this is cause I didn't like how I wrote it. Also I like to note that my friend Icedragonslayer42 will write an SAO Fanfic about her OC Kime that will appear in this chapter and also in chapter 9 and possibly other chapters that I already wrote and will write deal with it. From what I could tell it will be based on Kime's experience up till the point where she meets up with Jay. **

* * *

"I don't want this ungrateful brat anymore! You help make him you should take some responsibility!"

"Like I give a damn anymore you wanted him so badly when he was born now your stuck with him."

"Will you two stop fighting over me! I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 16 now weather you like it or not!" I shouted

"Don't you dare tell us what to do! It's your fault we are fighting!"

"Why not just send him away? That way we don't have to worry about him."

Everything after that is a blur to me as I zoned out and stopped giving a damn about anything. Eventually they asked me where I wanted to go live I thought on this for a while before finally deciding on Japan. The best place in the world for a hardcore gamer like myself.

My parents gave me a week to get my stuff together but that wasn't much of a problem. What was a problem was having to say good bye to what little friends I have. My childhood to say the least a troubled one.

My parents got divorced a year before I was born and when I was born both of them fought for custody over me. But in the end my dad is glad he lost that fight seeing as how I turned out.

Growing up the way I did prevented me from making any friends but the few I did make were more then just friends to me, they were like the family I never had.

How I meet my friends was a bit unusual to say the least. I was walking around town when I came across a fight of 6 people in an alley way. From the look of it it was 4 against two. I knew that wasn't fair so I went to help. Normally when I see things like this I could careless but there was something about these two people that made me want to help.

Till this day I'v never regretted what I did. Sure I ended up getting my ass handed to me as well but hey in the end I made some friends there names were Zach and Tony. As the bastards that attacked these guy left the three of us helped each other up while trying not to get hurt even more. Ether way you look at it we ended up at the local clinic. We have been friends ever since.

I said all my good byes and did what needed to be done before I left. In the end I wish I could bring them with me.

So a few days later I found myself at the airport with my traveling case getting ready to go through customs and what not. 14 hours and 10 minutes later I ended up in the airport in Japan.

I looked around in awe. Everything was so high tech, it was incredible. I made my way through Japan's customs and got out the door. I waited outside for a few minutes till I got bored of waiting for a taxi. I went up to one with someone in it.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga otoko wa anata ga arukanakereba naranai to shite iru"

("Sorry dude your're going to have to walk.") I said

"Anata wa anata ga dōomoimasuka jigoku"

("What the hell! Who do you think you are.") He shouted

I grabbed the dudes collar and tossed him out of the taxi.

"Guwah!"

I got in the taxi and told the driver to take me to Kawagoe City. After what seamed like hours I arrived at my new home where my new life will begin. As I made my way to the front door I looked over to the left were I noticed a two people walking up to me.

"Rinjin kon'nichiwa!"

(Hello neighbor!) They both said

"Eh um kon'nichiwa. Anata wa eigo ga anata o okonau hanaseru yō ni okoru node wanaideshou ka? "

(Hello. You wouldn't happen to speak english do you?) I said back

"Actually we do speak english." The short one said

"Oh thank goodness that will save some time for me." I said

"Your a strange one aren't you." The tall one asked

I just chuckled at her question and said

"Only when I can't help it." I sighed

"Well my name is Kirigaya Midori and this is my daughter Suguha.

"Nice to meet you my name is Jesse Nunez or I guess it would be Nunez Jesse here in Japan."

They laughed at my confusion and I tagged along with the laughter. After a few more minute of conversation they invited me over for some tea. I agreed to there invite but not before I dropped my stuff off at my house. I opened the front door and walked in. To my surprise the place was already furnished. I look towards the dining area where I found a piece of paper. I looked it over and it turns out this is one last gift from both my parents that and some money they left me. About 1000 dollars it looked like, damn that reminds me. I need to switch over to Japanese currency.

As I was trying to figure out where I need to go there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?"

I went and opened it and to my surprise it was Suguha.

"Suguha what are you doing here? I was just on my way."

"To come get you for the tea. You went in to your house like half an hour ago." She told me

Wait what? You said half an hour! Damn I must of zoned out."

"It's fine. Now come on or the tea will get cold." Suguha said as she ran home

I left after here and in the process closed the door on my way out. I walked over to Midori who was standing at the door way to the Kirigaya residence.

"It's about time young one." Midori said

"Very sorry I had to figure out a problem."

"And what might that problem be?" She asked

"Eh well seeing as I'm from America I brought american money with me. Well you see I need to figure out were to exchange it for Japanese currency."

"OH OH I can help him!" Suguha said excitedly

"Suguha!" Midori shouted

I just stood there and then said.

"Sorry but won't the tea be cold by now?" I asked

"Oh sorry dear please come in." Midori said as she lead me inside

I stepped inside the home and closed the door behind me. Ahead of me both Midori and Suguha proceeded to take off their shoes so I did the same. After words I followed them into what I believed to be the dining room.

"Please have a seat at the table while I fetch the tea. Suguha why don't you go get Kazuto from his room."

"OK mom. I'll be right back."

(In the background "Kazuto we have a guest!")

I looked towards Midori. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I would introduce you to my husband but he is off working at the moment." Midori said to me

"It's fine I'm sure I'll meet him eventually." I responded

~Thud~

"Ouch! I swear that step is at least a few inches shorter the the rest." Suguha cried in pain

I got up and extended my arm out to her.

"Looks like you could use a hand." I said smiling

Suguha stared at me in awe for a few seconds then finally grabbed my hand.

"Thanks your to kind."

Eh! I panicked for a second.

"Hey are you OK." A voiced asked

Both Suguha and I looked up the stairs.

"Oh big brother this is Jesse."

Wait brother? (Chuckle) Dude looks like a girl.

"Hey I'm Kazuto." He said as he bowed

"Um Hi as your sister said I'm Jesse." I said returning the bow

"Oh good you actually came down. Now that your all acquainted lets all have a seat." Midori said with a smile

We all gathered around the table and sat down. As Midori served the tea I started asking some typical questions.

"So um what do you do for fun around here?" I asked

Kazuto was about to answer but Suguha interrupted him.

"I like to do kendo and sports!" She said

"Suguha sit down please, you interrupted me." Kazuto sighed

"Oh sorry brother." Suguha apologized

"As I was going to say I enjoy working with computers and playing video games."

My eyes widen a bit

"Video games you say. Well not to brag but I'm pretty good at video games myself." I boasted

"I doubt your any better then me american." Kazuto said with anger in this voice

"Kazuto! That was very rude of you." Shouted Midori

Kazuto sighs an then says

"Sorry about that."

I just stared for a seek then responded with

"It's fine don't worry about it."

Kazuto gets up and retreats back up stairs.

"Is he always like that?" I ask

"Not usually no. I don't understand why it happened now." Midori said

I take a look at my watch.

"Whoa it's already ten?

"Ten? That's not right it's only getting to be early afternoon. You must still be on American time." Explained Suguha

"Really? Wow this is going to get some use to. Eh do ether of you know where I can exchange my money for Japanese currency?"

"You could try the market distract. It only about a mile walk from here. It could be tricky to get there if you haven't been there before. I know Suguha could you show him to the distract?"

"Sure I don't have a problem with that but wait I have kendo practice soon..." She said

"Oh I forgot that to... I'll just have to take you then but not right now come back in about an hour." She commanded

"Yes ma'am"

I got up and took my leave. As I got inside my home I crashed on the couch and fell into an instant sleep.

~knock knock door opens~

"There you are when you didn't answer I just let myself in. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Midori asked

"No no I wasn't doing anything I was just asleep I think."

"Oh well let us go to the market then shall we?"

"Yea alright let me just get my money."

~Later~

"Wow this is amazing! I'v never seen anything like this before!" I exclaimed

"Don't get to excited the last thing I need is for you to pass out from excitement." Midori stated

"Sorry ma'am it's just an impressive sight." I added

"Well anyways the building we are looking for is just a block away."

"Really, alright let's get going then after you" I said

As we walked a man ran by bumping into me dropping an item in the process. I reached for the item and picked it up. When I tried handing it to him he was already gone no where in sight.

"Geez that wasn't strange at all he forgot his item..." I sighed

"Well looks like it's yours now. Now come on I thought you wanted to exchange your money." Midori stated as she continues to walk

I ran after her and into a building.

"This is the great business of Gēmu kōkan we can exchange you American currency over there." She pointed out

"Gēmu kōkan? That's Japanese for game exchange if I'm not mistaken which means..." I pondered

"Come now once your done come find me I will be over by the farmers market just down the way we came understood?" She asked

"Yes ma'am!" I responded

Lady Midori starts to walk away as I begin to approach the counter to the money exchange center.

"Kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni watashi wa kyō anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

(Hello how can i help you today?) asked the man

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Nihon no tsūka no tame no watashi no amerikahito no okane o kōkan shitai to omoimasu"

(Hi, i would like to exchange my american money for japanese currency) I said

"Sate sate mondai wa hon'no sū-bu kakarimasu."

(Alright no problem. This will only take a few minutes.) He replied

5 minutes later

"Kokode wa, taiki no tame ni zan'nen ni ."

(Here you go, sorry for the wait. Have a nice day.) He said as he handed me a $1000s worth of Japanese currency.

I nodded and made my way to the door to leave when I noticed a tv advertising a product called the Nerve gear. I walked closer to the tv to watch the ad. The Nerve gear is a device that can project you into the world of virtual reality. I was in awe, never have I seen such an amazing thing. As the ad continued it mentioned a game that was going to be available for the Nerve gear called Sword art online, to be released in a few months.

"Wow I have to get a hold of a Nerve gear, but where to look..."

I looked around till I spotted a store selling games.

"Good a place as any to look I guess." I sighed

I walked towards the store when suddenly I was run over by some girl.

~Growl~ "Hey watch where your going to psycho!" I shouted as I got up

"Shut the hell up! You got in my way first!" She replied as she to got up

"Whoa you speak English! Are from America?" I questioned

"So what if I am? And I suppose your from America to seeing as you too are speaking English?" She asked

"Damn right I am! The names Jesse and yourself?"

"Hmph! I'm Kimberly now get lost or I'll hurt you!" She threatened as she starts running off again.

"What a weird day this is turning out to be..."

I shrugged off the tension and continued to make my way to the store where I successfully managed to purchase a Nerve gear.

"Perfect expensive but perfect now to go find Midori."

A short while later

"Midori there you are." I said

~slap~

"It's to you! Now come we need to get you some groceries." She commanded

"Yes ma'am coming." I sighed

~A few hours later~

"There all put away where everything belongs. That took awhile oh well ~yawn~ Screw this I'm going to bed."

~Time skip. Three months later~

"Hey Suguha! I'm ready for my lessons!" I shouted from across her lawn

"I'm in the back come on over!" She shouted back

I walked around to the back to find Kazuto snoozing in the grass and Suguha with two bamboo swords.

"There you are, here caught!" She said tossing me one of the swords

"Whoa hey watch it!" I yelled

"Keep it quiet you two I'm trying to sleep." Kazuto spoke

"Sorry brother. Now Jesse today we're just going to spare to see how much you have improved." She said

"Fair enough let me get into gear."

~one intense kendo duel later~

-Heavy breathing-

"You've made some serious improvement nice work." Suguha complemented

"Thanks I'v been practicing at night."

"Well that's all I'll make you do today feel free to stay if you want." She offered

"Sorry but I'm going to shower I think I might be bleeding somewhere laters." I replied as I walked home."

~one shower later~

"Much better now what's on tv."

I made my way to my bedroom and turned on my tv and as the news goes on I change into my clothes.

TV- Its time ladies and gentlemen the moment you have been waiting for! The release of Sword art online will occur at midnight tonight! If you don't get your spot in line now it may already be to late.

"Ah crap I got to get in line!" I shout as I put on my shirt

I begin to run out my door where I was intercepted by Kazuto.

"Sorry Kazuto I got to get in line." Still running

"For Sword art online? Alright let's go." He replied catching up to me

I threw a smile his way Kazuto only nodded.

~One mile later~

"Darn this line in intense! I don't think I'll get a copy." I sigh

"Only way to find out is by waiting. Come on let's get in line." Kazuto said gasping for air

We make are way to the end of the line and began to wait and wait and wait until only a few people were left a man came out with a sold out sticker that he put on the Sword art online poster.

"I knew we didn't in time. Come on lets go home."

"Yea alright."

~At home~

"So close yet so far. Man I really wanted a copy of that game. What can be cooler then being in virtual reality. ~sigh~ I should of pre ordered when I bought the Nerve gear. Geez I should of thought ahead. Hm now that I think about it I remember picking up some dudes item he dropped and left without it...Where did I leave that thing."

I began looking for the strangers item and it took an hour but I did find it eventually.

"Now what are you."

I ripped off the cover and to my surprise it was a copy of Sword art online.

"No way this is real! Holy crap this is incredible!"

i wasted no time I popped the game into the Nerve gear and got ready. I did the registration late last month to save some time. I got into bed and waited for the launch of the game.

~3~

~2~

~1~

"Link start!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! So in this chapter guess who gets to meet who. I would tell you but then that would ruin the chapter. Want to find out read it. If you think this chapter is crap leave a review saying so. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Sight-ok

Taste-ok

Touch-ok

Hearing-ok

Smell-ok

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

Before I appeared in the world of S.A.O. I was surrounded in darkness for a few seconds the a menu appeared before me. It told me to choose a weapon type, I already knew what I wanted so instinctively I choose the sword type. When I choose my weapon type the first menu disappeared and a new one popped up. This one asked for name, I put in Jay and hit ok. The menu disappeared and I was dropped into the darkness.

As i fell I was engulfed by a bright light and then the next thing I knew I was I the world of Sword Art Online. The world around me was amazingly beautiful, everything looked so real. It's as if I was still in the earl world, but I wasn't I was here. I began to walk into town but was stopped by a guy standing in my way.

"Here take one." He said "What's this" I asked, he answered with "It's a hand guide. We beta test are giving them out to everyone." "That's nice of you guys. Thanks." I replied as I continued into town.

As I wondered around the town I found a nice quiet spot in the alley way, where I sat down and read the hand guide given to me. It turns out there is a hundred floors that us as players must beat .in order to complete the game. "Sound easy enough " I shouted for no reason. As I was getting up to leave I over heard a few people talking.

One of them was dressed in red armor from his neck down. He was also wearing a red headband and was equipped with a katana looking sword. He looked as if he just finished running a mile. The other one was wearing a chest plate armor piece from what I could tell, he wore a blue shirt underneath and had brown slacks on along with brown shoes. He was equipped with a short sword.

"Hey bro wait up!" a tired looking samurai said, "Huh? What's up?" Said the confused guy "You seam to know your way around here don't you. Hey wait are you an ex beta tester?" Said the samurai looking guy, "Yea I was actually. My name is Kirito, what's yours?" Kiritp asked "The name is Klein, hey would you be willing to show me a few things?" Asked Klein, "Sure no problem I was just on my way to the fields." Kirito stated.

I saw this as a perfect opportunity to jump in and ask is I could join them to, and so I did. "Hey you guys! I didn't mean listen in on your conversation but do you think i could come with as well?"

They both stared at me but then Kirito gave me a smile and said "Sure I have no problem with it. What about you Klein?" Klein nodded his head "Of course I have no problem with it! The more the merrier I always say." "Great lets go out into the fields then shall we?" Kirito said as he ran off "Right!" Klein and I shouted as we began to give chase.

"Alright you two first off what do you know about the combat system here in S.A.O?" Kirito asked as he kicked a boar Klein's way, "Well from what I read in the hand guide, we can fight as we please with little to no restrictions." I stated with a grin, "That's more or less how it works" he said as Klein got sent flying, "How about some help here!" Shouted Klein as he runs from the boar, poor Klein.

I jumped in front of Klein and slashed downward at the boar. The boar's life bar dropped to half and before I could finish it off Klein used his Katana skill and ended the boars life. "YAY I DID IT!" He shouted in joy, "Congrats you just killed the weakest monster out here." Kirito told Klein, "What! I thought that was a mid-level boss!" Klein shouted, "Nope Boars are as weak as a slime in any other game." Kirito said, "Oh great." sighed Klein.

After some hunting the three of us gathered at a cliff and just sat ther. Looking off into the horizon.

"You know guys. Even though we are in a game I'v never felt more alive." Kirito said smiling, "I know how you feel back in the real world I don't get out much. This is a nice alternative though." I replied, just then Kleins stomach growls

"To bad everything we eat here only satisfies our virtual hunger." Kirito stated as we stare at Klein, "That's no problem I ordered a pizza to be deliver to my place at 7:30!" Klein told us as he got up, "Well you better log out then It's 7:23." I said "Oh crap your right I guess I better get going then." Klein told us as he opened his menu, "Hey guys theres no log out button!" "What!" Kirito and I said in unison.

Jut then a bunch of bells went off and before any of us knew what was going on we were teleported to the town square. The town square was full of people and chatter i could barely hear what Kirito was saying. After a few minutes the word warning appeared and covered the whole sky. Also out of nowhere a red robed figure appeared.

"Hello everyone I am Akihiko Kayaba. Welcome to my world. Some of you might of noticed the log out button is missing. Let me tell you, this is not a defect in the game. Here in Sword Art Online you are to beat all one hundred floors in order to escape."

"That's impossible not even the beta testers made it that far!"

"Before I leave you to your own devices. I took the liberty of placing a new item for you in your inventory. Please pull it out now."

I began to go through my items when I noticed the new one that was placed there. "A mirror? What is this?" I said as i began to glow along with everyone else. As the glowing stopped I looked back at the mirror only to noticed i was me and no not virtual me but real life me.

"What black magic is this!" I shouted, I looked at who I believe to be Kirito. He had changed as well. You could see a definite change as he was smaller then before and a whole weaker looking then before not to be mean though I kept this to my self.

I looked over at what I believe to be Klein. Honestly he didn't change all that much, to me it looks like his beard grow out making him look like a damn hippie! "Yo Klein you look like a ducking Hippie!" I shouted at him, "You should talk! You look like a damn nerd who doesn't leave his house!" He shouted as he tackled me, "Both of you shut up! You both look like crap alright." Kirito stated as he pulled Klein off of me.

"Now that you have gotten to look at the item I have left you I shall tell you one more thing. There is no longer anyway to revive a fallen comrade. Should you die in the game you die in real life. Also if someone in the real world try to take off the Nerve gear it will fry you brain."

He vanished and I notice the barrier that trapped us in the town square vanished as well. Kirito must of noticed as well because he started to drag me and Klein off towards the exit. "You guys I'm heading off to the next town. If what Kayaba said is true then the fields around here are going to be filled with these players. I plan to get to the next town to get a head start on gathering experience and money. I want you guys to come with me." Kirito told us with a serious look on his face.

"I would join you but I signed in with a bunch of friends and I can't leave them. They're probable still in the square freaking out." Klein replied, Kirito looked hurt then he turned to me. "What about you Jay? Will you join me?" Kirito started to look desperate, "Of course I will go with you. To be honest your two guys are my first friends sense I moved to Japan." I told Kirito, he looked really happy with my answer.

As Kirito and I began to leave Klein shouted at us "Hey Kirito I like you better this way!" "Yea well I think that scruffy face suits you well!" Kirito replied and began to run off again. I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure I saw Kirito shed a tear.

At full speed we ran across the fields leading to the next town. As we ran a monster spawned. Kirito took immediate action and used a skill to quickly end the beast. Then he jumped up into the sky and yelled.


	3. Time Skip

_**Hey guys! Check this out When every there is a time skip I'm going to be writing what happens during this time. Hope you guy enjoy reading it!**_

* * *

Time Skips

After Kirito and I left Klein behind we made our way to the next town to begin our collection of col and experience.

**First week;**

The trip from the first town to the next will take a few day to walk but that's fine. We can fight monsters and go treasure hunting on the way and we did.

"Alright then! There's a cave rumored to have some valuable treasure in it but the problem is there is a strong monster blocking the entrance. Here's what we do!" Kirito stated excitedly,

"Hey Kirito that's nice and all but before you explain your plan to kill the monster. I think you should know that a group of players are already fighting it." I told him

"Wait what!? How dare they try and take that treasure from us!" Kirito said with fury in his eye. Kirito began to run towards the group of players already fight the monster and jumped in. "_Damn it Kirito! Always running off without thinking." _I thought to myself as I made my way to the fight._  
_

Upon arrive I unsheathed my sword and began to fight along side Kirito and the other three players. The monster was called the One-armed Destroyer probable cause it was missing one arm. It was about 8 feet tall and and used a dead tree as a weapon, it's eyes were blood shot and was almost naked if it wasn't for the skirt like cloth covering his bottom half. It was covered in blood and scars most likely caused by us but I'm not really sure?

"Jay! I need you to cover me as I strike this guy!" Kirito demanded

"Sure no problem!" I shouted in response

The One-armed Destroyer started to go berserk as his life reached half of its original length and not only that but it managed to wipe out the other three players in its rage.

_"Oh crap this thing is not playing around anymore one false move and it'll be the end of me!"_

But like Kirito asked I blocked all of its attack. Kirito slashed at the monster with great speed, he landed a upward slash on the monster and then followed with a spin attack which cased the monster to be stunned._  
_

"Hey Jay! How you holding up?" He asked me

"I'm down to my last healing item and my Hp is down to half. Does that answer your question?" I responded

Kirito smiled at me, then tossed a healing potion as he made his way for the final assault against the One-armed Destroyer. I quickly drank the potion and made my way into the fight as well.

The One-armed Destroyer was starting to get desperate for it was now using more skill type moves then before. Kirito dodging a blunt type skill as he shouted at me.

"It's down it it's last bit of hp! I'll distract it and you finish off!"

I blocked an oncoming attack and replied...

"Then hurry up and do it! I'm running out of hp!"

Kirito used a skill to throw a rock at the monster with deadly accuracy. The rock nailed the monster right in the head cause it to chase after Kirito. As all of this was happening I began to charge up my strongest sword type attack skill The iron lunge.

"Kirito! Lead it over here and I'll finish it!" I yelled at him.

Once Kirito lead the monster within my striking distance he jumped out of the way just as I released my skill and penetrated the monster ending the fight. As the monster decode a menu appeared.

**Exp. 2000**

**Col 500 **

**Item - Power waistband, and unidentified sword**

**Jesse; Lvl up 3 ~ 4**

**Kirito; Lvl up 4 ~ 5**

"Looks like we'll need someone to appraise this sword it we are going to use it." I said

"Lets not worry about that now. Did you forget why we are here for? Let's go get that treasure!" Kirito exclaimed,

We entered the cave and began to explore every inch of it. Every now and then we came across a horde of monsters getting in our ways. Obviously we defeated them but it was difficult the more we explored. During the fight with The One-armed Destroyer both Kirito and I used up all of our healing items which means we were running on low hp.

"I think we need to rest a bit. You know so that we can regain our hp and not die in this cave." I said with worry

"Yea I understand what you mean. We'll set up a campfire here and rest a few hours." Kirito sighed

I quickly made a campfire on the spot using some firewood I collected on our walk.

Kirito made some food and we ate.

_~Throws up~ _

"Holy crap this is terrible!" I gagged

"Just shut up and eat it my cooking skill isn't the best alright now!" Kirito snapped

"Leave the cooking to me from now on. I don't think we need food poison." I replied

"Tsh whatever." He scuffed

After what seamed to be two hours we packed up our things and continued our exploration.

Final after another few hours of exploring we reached the final room.

The room was not as spectacular as we thought it would be. Instead it was a dank dirty room covered in moss and flooded with water.

"This place sucks! But at less there's treasure!" Kirito shouted wading through the water

After a few minutes of waiting around Kirito finally made it to dry land. He approached three chest probably filled with treasure.

"Hurry up and open them so we can get out of here!" I yelled

"Hold on I'm getting to it." He responded

Kirito slowly but surely opened all three chest and made his way back towards me.

"Check it out one chest had 30,000 col and the other two had items in them." Kirito told me

"Oh yea like what?" I asked

"Well this one is Called the Cloak of Nature. Wearing it lets you blend into your surroundings for a few minutes. This bad boy was in the first chest. The last chest contained a few healing crystals." Kirito said

"Well let's get to the town first before we split all of this stuff. I don't think we'll be safe here otherwise." I told him

We began to leave the cave which was faster then getting in. Probably cause we weren't looking for treasure this time. As we exited out of the cave it was nighttime and very dark out for there was no moon out.

I looked at Kirito and he nodded at me signaling it was ok to set up camp for the night. Kirito pitched the tent while I made some food. I made us some steaks. We got them from a wondering merchant. The steaks smelt amazing and probably taste good too. I could tell Kirito couldn't what to eat. His mouth was wide open and strands of drool dripping from it.

"Are they done yet I'm so hungry!" Kirito whined

"Yes they are done just..." I didn't finish what I said cause Kirito took the steak and started to eat. "You really are hungry aren't you?"

We ate our steaks and went to sleep. There wasn't much point in staying up at least not here in S.A.O.

A few days later we arrived in town and the first thing we did was go to an inn were we slept for two day straight. The journey was more tiring then we thought it was. When we awoke it was late at night but we didn't care we both went down stairs where we ordered a lot of food and I mean a lot.

After our pig out session we got down to business.

"Alright we split the col fifty fifty so that mean we each get 15,000 col." I said

"You can keep the cloak if I get the sword." Kirito stated

"Actually that's what I was thinking. I would rather have the ability to blend in to my surroundings anyways." I replied

"Perfect, here's a couple of healing crystals. Now let's go get that sword identified." Kirito shouted excitedly

"Kirito sit down! It's the middle of the damn night whose going to identify your sword at this hour!" I yelled at him

"I'll do it. For a price of course." Said a man

"Really how much do you want?" Kirito asked

"Hmm how about a thousand col?" Said the man

"Sounds fair what's you name stranger?" Kirito asked

"The name is Agil and my trade is merchant." Agil stated

Agil was a big man dressed in a skin tight outfit which was mainly black but had a white strip down the middle. He was equipped with a chest-plate and a double sided battle axe.

"Jay show the man the sword." Kirito demanded

"Alright already calm down!" I snapped

I swiped my right hand opening the menu where I started to look through all of my stuff. I pulled out the sword and handed it to Agil. He swiped his right hand and went to a different screen that I didn't have. He began doing some fancy finger work and final told us about the sword.

"This sword is called Quick Darkness, it's a rare drop item but not one best ones I'm afraid." Agil said handing the sword to Kirito

"It doesn't matter it'll do for the time being." Kirito replied

"Anyways here's your money as promised." I said trading over the money

"Thanks, you two have have nice night now." Agil said

After Agil left, Kirito and I went out into the fields to break in our new items.

* * *

**Review what you think about my idea it will help out a lot**.


	4. Second Week

**Sup Guys sorry this took so long I have been busy with school issues don't judge m'kay anyways here is the second week **

* * *

After a few hours out in the fields Kirito and I made our way back to the inn were we played blackjack for the rest of the night.

**Second Week:**

"Give me another card I'm feeling lucky" Said Kirito

"You sure? You already have 20, what are the chances that you get an ace?" I asked

"Dame right I'm sure!" Kirito said with a grin

As I was about to give Kirito his card I felt a slight breeze, which bothered me cause we were inside and all possible openings were closed. I gave Kirito his card and guess what? It was a damn ace!

"Yessssss! In your face Jay! I told you I was good!" Kirito shouted in joy

"Oh really? Then what is that hanging out of your pocket?" I questioned

"Ehhhh... Nothing don't worry about it. I..." He started

I tackled Kirito and pinned him down.

"If it is nothing then you won't mind if I take a look then do you." I yelled

I began to dig into his pocket all while keeping him down so he doesn't interfere with my search. I emptied his pocket on to the floor and what came out were 3 other ace cards. I got off of him and let him get back up.

"You happy now, you busted me and exposed my plans thanks a lot!" Kirito shouted

"Whatever just don't do it again. Now come on the sun is rising and so are the NPCs. Lets go do some quest to pass the time the first floor boss isn't going anywhere.

"Alright just let me go to the restroom real quick." He replied

After Kirito returned from the restroom we made our way out into the town where we found an old lady giving out a quest.

_**Quest Name: Rescue Cattle**_

_**Quest Description: A horde of Goblins stole all the cattle reasons unknown retrieve at all cost**_

_**Reward: 500 exp. and Fresh Cream**_

_**Accept O Yes X No**_

Both Kirito and I clicked the yes option and began the quest.

Tracking the goblin was more difficult then we thought, but eventually we heard a rumor saying that strange noises can be heard at night near the forest. At first this made no sense cause both Kirito and I searched the forest more then anyplace around this town. during our search we found no signs of life other then the animals. But then again we didn't search at night when the supposed noises occur.

"Hey Jay any idea how a horde of goblins can hide in a forest without leaving a trace of their existence behind?" Kirirto asked

"No clue, but i get the feeling that we're missing something." I replied

(Stomach Growls)

"Lets come back at night maybe we'll find something then, and besides I'm getting hungry." Kirito stated as he holds his stomach

"You can go back if you want I'll stay here and keep looking. If I'm not back in thirty minutes come get me Ok?" I said

"Alright if you say so, but don't be long." He said as he head back into town

I began to look around the forest again this time tried something else.

_Swipes right hand_

As my menu opened I went to the item slot and opened that option

Scrolling through my items till finally i found the one i was looking for, the ItemFinder (Bite me I know what I was doing)

I turned it on and began to look for traces of cattle meat. Now i know what your thinking and yes it is possible that the mother f #king goblins are eating the cattle. As i walked around the itemfinder started going off I searched where it went off. I didn't find any cattle meat but I did find some col not what i was looking for but it was nice.

Again I started looking for any trace of those cattle but no luck. After awhile I heard someone call my name.

"Jay! Jay! Where you at?" Kirito yelled

Even though I heard my name being called I ignored it for one of two reasons

1\. I was blinded-sided by a monster

or

2\. Kirito got his revenge for earlier

But I was out of luck for it was the first reason. "

_Damn how did I get so careless as to get knocked out!"_

I found myself in a cave filled with old carcasses of some kind of animal and bones. I won't lie to you I was scared to the point that I passed out again. When i awoke i wasn't were i passed out instead I was tied to a Spit slowly rotating over a fire.

"Crap Crap Crap! Damn goblins release me now!" I shouted

The goblins just stared at me with there mouths open letting the drool fall from them. No matter how I hard I struggled I couldn't escape.

"So this is it then I die a goblin delicacy. Not the way I pictured I would die." I said to myself

"Not on my watch!" Shouted a voice

I didn't get to see who it was for I fainted due to the damn heat but when I came to I was laying on the forest floor surrounded by cattle of all shapes and sizes.

"Are you finally awake?" Said a voice

I looked around to see who said it then an apple came flying at me at high speed I was almost hit by it but luckily I caught it. By the way it hurt a lot.

"You've been asleep for a whole day and Not to mention you also vanished for a day." said the voice

"Wait it has been two days damn I hate goblins. Anyways who are you?" I asked

"Dude it's me Kirito. Don't tell me you forgot me?" Kirito said

"Of course not I was just wondering seeing as I can't see where you are." I replied

There was silence then out of nowhere Kirito appeared like magic.

"Sorry about that I was gathering some resources. Anyways looks like you found the cattle while getting capture in the process. Don't look sad though if it wasn't for you getting captured we wouldn't of been able to find the cattle." Kirito explained

"Well sense I'm up lets get these cattle back and finish this quest although I don't think it was worth it see all the trouble it caused me." I sighed

"Don't worry about it. Lets jut end this quest and get you some food, you must be starving." He said

I smiled at him and got up clearing off the dirt. We began to make our way into town with the cattle heading towards the old lady that started this mess.

_**Quest completed**_

_**Reward; 500 exp. and Fresh Cream**_

_**Level up**_

_**Jay 4-5**_

_**Kirito 5-6**_

"Nice we're a little bit stronger now!" I said excitedly

"Calm down Jay, it's just a level up nothing to get excited about." Kirito replied

"I know it's just nice you know." I told him with a grin

Kirito grinned back and together we went to the inn for some food that I believe I deserve.

* * *

**Alright I know this is shorter then the last one but seeing as I haven't updated in a while this is what i wrote so yea leave a review and wait for the next one.**


	5. Third Week and New Friends

**Behold! The third week in all it's glory! In this chapter I'm introducing some new people that will serve a much greater purpose in later chapters. What is said purpose you may ask? Well your just going to have to wait till the time is right.**

* * *

It has bee three weeks sense this death game began and in that time the players that remain are currently looking for the the boss of the first floor. Three weeks and to no anvil. But then again Kirito and I did meet some interesting people.

**Third Week:**

"Jay wake up!"

"Five more minutes"

"No! Get up now we are under attack"

_Eyes shoot open _**  
**

"What!" I cried in annoyance

I got out of my own tent with my sword at hand ready to fight. As i appeared outside I saw Kirito cut a monster in two.

"It's about time! help me out!" Kirito said as he finished off another monster

I didn't hesitate any longer I began attacking the horde of monster that invaded our camp. The monsters were called Ambush Reptiles. I guess their names says it all really but anyways like the name says they were reptiles except in armor. They were quick on there feet and heavy hitters. They were covered in some kind of slime and their scales were dark green with a splash of red and brown on different parts of their body.

"There's way to much for us to fight!" I screamed

"We have no choice. Ether we fight them off or we die! You choose!" Kirito replied

"I want to live!" I shout to the heveans

"Wish granted bro" Said a voice

"Eh" Said another voice

Before we knew it half the horde was destroyed and in there place two other players. The one on the left was tall and thin, he wore a black chest-plate and underneath of that was a green shirt.  
He was also sporting a beard much like Kleins except shorter, in his hand was a steel long sword. The one next to him was a few inches shorter then his friend and by no means thin he was a big boy. He wore a black trench coat with a red shirt underneath it no armor from what i could tell. His weapon of choice was a katana

"Yo bros don't just stand there lets finish off these guys." the tall one said

"grunt" Said the other

With the extra help we finished off the remaining Ambush Reptiles in no time at all.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up when you did other wise we would of been toast." I thanked them

"Yea thanks a lot guys" Kirito added

"Sure no problem. Can't have more players dying in this game now can we. By the by the name is Zakku and my friend here is named Saint. He doesn't talk much but we've been friends for years so I've gotten better at understanding what he's trying to say."

_Saint shrugs_

"Well anyways you can call me Jay." I told him

"My names Kirito."

"Jay? Are you by chance american?" Zakku asked

"Actually I am but why does that matter?" I questioned

"It doesn't I was just curious, well that and Saint and I are also from america." Zakku said

"If the two of you are from america then why are here in japan? Questioned Kirito

"Saint and I came looking for a friend of ours that moved out here not that long ago." Zakku replied

"We hope you find your friend." Kirito said

"Yea good luck" I added

Both Zakku and Saint started walking away while Kirito and I packed up what was left of our camp.

The next day Kirito and I made our way back into town to restock on items and look for any new quest in the area. Lucky for us we found some thing to pass the time.

_**Quest name: Bodyguards**_

_**Quest info: Protect the the group of farmers as they harvest their crops**_

_**Rewards: 3000 col and 3000 Exp.**_

_**Accept? O yes X no**_

Both Kirito and I accepted this quest thinking it would be easy but that quickly changed when we saw how big the field was. That explains why the reward was so big.

**Day 1:**

As soon as we arrived we were attacked by some undead creatures called Unholy Knights. They were covered from head to toe in rusted armor and used Rusty iron claymores. We fought off the mosters one by one we did, and not only that picked up some nice items. After the attack both Kirito and I sat down and ate some food that was left out for us by the farmers.

"If I knew the quest would be like this I would of said no." I sighed

"We at least we'll come out with a big pay." Kirito replied

Then suddenly more Unholy Knights

"Again! We just sat down!" I whined

"Come on its our job. Right now lets finish this quick." Kirito said charging at the monsters

We fought off the the second wave of monster in no time at all.

"Alright we are going to need to take turns sleeping. How does that sound?" Kirito asked

"I'v got no problem with that but who's got first watch?" I questioned

"I got it you go to sleep. I'll wake you up at midnight and then you can finish up watch from there." Kirito said

I fell asleep right away after all that fighting I was dead tired.

_**Kirito's POV**_

_Boy he sure feel asleep fast but then again he has been putting in a lot of effort lately. I guess I'll go walk around the fields._

"Dang this field is huge" Kirito Shouted

Off in the distance something moved and suddenly charged at Kirito

"What the ?"

Kirito just barely managed to block the attack with his own sword when he realized what just happened he was surrounded by a horde of Unholy Knights

"Oh jeez and here I thought my shift was going to be boring!" Kirito shouted as he began to slice and dice his way through the horde.

As Kirito slashed his way though the horde he started to notice that the number of monsters was increasing.

"Damn this is not good. If they keep growing in numbers I'm done for."

As Kirito did his best to hold off the Unholy Knights he noticed that the number of monsters has decreased.

"What? How is ..." Kirito started to say

"Yo bro we're here to help!" Said a voice

"Grunt" Said another

"Hold on is that you Zakku?" Kirito asked

"Sure is now stop talking and keep fighting." Zakku stated

With the help of Zakku and Saint, Kirito managed to fend off the monsters

_**Level up**_

_**Kirito: 6-7  
**_

_**Zakku: 6-7**_

_**Saint:7-8**_

"Thanks for the help again you guys. What that's twice in one day?" Kirito asked

"Yea, I think, not really sure?" Zakku stammered

_Saint nods_

"I guess it has been twice today." Zakku confirmed

"So what are you two doing way out here at night?" Kirito asked

Our camp isn't that far off from here. We were up making dinner when we heard fighting off in the distance so we decided to go check it out." Zakku Said

_Saint nods again_

"Anyways I'm glad I found you. There is something I need to talk to you about." Zakku said

"Alright I take it whatever your going to say involves Jay am I right?" Kirito asked

"Yea if you don't mind don't tell him any of this." Zakku implied

"Alright I give you my word." Kirito replied

**Day 2:**

**Normal POV:**

I awoke early the next morning only to find Kirito wasn't anywhere insight. I got up and got ready for another day of protecting the group of farmers.

"Damn it Kirito way to not wake me up for my shift" I yawned

For almost an hour I was left alone to protect the farmers which are moving a whole lot faster then yesterday, by ten o'clock Kirito showed up looking dead tired and hungry.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"I got into some trouble last night but I'm fine now all I need is some breakfast." He replied

Kirito made his way to the table where I left him some food to eat but to no surprise he fell asleep at the table. I didn't want to bother him so I let him sleep. An hour later a group of Unholy Knights showed up and started to make a mess of things. I quickly took them out and did my best to protect the group. After 10 minutes I defeated all the monsters.

_**Level up**_

_**Jay: 5-6**_

By nightfall the farmers have harvested all there crops and made way for the town leaving Kirito and me behind.

"Kirito wake up. It's time we go back to the town the farmers are done."

"Alright already I'm up." Kirito groaned

As Kirito and I made our way back into town we were yet again attacked by some Unholy Knights. There wasn't man this time so we took them out easily enough.

"Something isn't right." Kirito stated

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well for starters why are there undead monster here in the first place?" Kirito implied

"No clue and honestly I could careless. But then again you have a point." I replied

"I have an idea follow me." Kirito demanded

"Alright captain whatever you say." I said sarcastically

After 10 minutes of running Kirito finally stopped and began to stare at something.

"Over there lets go." He told me

I followed him without hesitation. We ran into a forest and what we found was not pretty. We found some kind of ritual circle surrounded with candles. Inside of said circle was a pile of bodies completely ripped to shreds it was almost impossible to tell what they were.

_Kirito throws up_

"What kind of sick minded person would do this!" Kirito shouted

I couldn't even look in the direction of the bodies it was to gruesome. Looking around Kirito found a piece of crumbled note paper.

_The day is final here using this ritual I should be able to raise the dead and scare off those fools who dare plant there crops on this ancient burial grounds. Now all I need to complete this ritual is the blood of the caster namely me. Muhahahahaha _

"That is some messed up stuff!" I said

"Tell me about it. Come on lets head back to town and find some one to handle this." Kirito said

After several minutes we arrived into were we told our quest giver what we found. In the end the quest was completed and that ritual circle was destroyed

_**Level up**_

_**Jay 6-7**_

"How come I'm the only one that leveled up?" I asked

"Oh yea last night I got into a fight with a massive horde of those monsters. The end result was a level up." Kirito replied

I didn't put to much though it I was just glad that quest was over. We made our way to the local pub and we drank the night away. After about 4 mugs each we decided to call it a night and head off to bed. I had a tough time sleeping it might of just been from what I saw earlier but then again it could be from all that drank.

* * *

**Alright another week down for the count. Next chapter I will introduce even more new Characters and yes they too will serve the same purpose as the first two. If you want to know what said purpose is your just going to have to wait and see. Leave a Review on what you would like to see Kirito and Jay get them selves into next.**


	6. One month and New Foe

**Hey guys it's me again! I really hope your enjoying my story so far heck I'm even surprised at how it's turning out seeing as I lack imagination but then again I have my moments. Anyway here it is the forth week or the end of the first month in Sword Art Online also the week I introduce one new players. Alright given the fact that I said I would add two new OCs I simple can not at the moment main reason is I lost his information but to make up for it I'm going to introduces Antex-The Legendary Zoroark's OC. The New OC is going to be introduced as Jay's archenemy. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

One month of being trapped in this game and still no results on the location of the First Floor Boss. The players were starting to get angry but that didn't stop Kirito and I from experiencing some new and terrible things.

**Fourth Week:**

"Hey Jay lets go out into the fields and do some hunting."Kirito said

"Alright hold on I've got something I need to do. You go on ahead and I'll meet you there." I replied

"Aw come on man lighten up all." Kirito groaned

As Kirito left for the fields I began to finish up my own plans. I began to head downtown to finish up but along the way I noticed a cat playing with a ball of yarn. I couldn't help but stop and watch as the cat began to get tangled up in the yarn.

"Silly kitty look at what you got yourself into." I grinned

I began to untangle the cat and began to play with him. We played for an hour till I remembered what I was suppose to do.

_Damn my love for cats and there cuteness._

Not a moment to waste I bolted to downtown and finished what needed to be done. I was lucky to get to the store in time for it was about to close so I quickly bought the item I was looking for and wrapped it up. After I put the item away I made for the fields to meet up with Kirito.

As I arrived to the towns exits I noticed a fight going on not even 20 feet away. I looked more closely to make sure that Kirito wasn't involved luckily he wasn't. I watched the fight when I noticed that the cursor over the head of the guy that was winning had changed colors. It went from green to orange. I didn't put much thought into it cause honestly I have no clue what that means. Anyways the fight kept on going for a few more minutes then suddenly the losing player began to decode and then he vanished.

"That will teach you to get in my way" I heard him say

His cursor had changed colors again now it was red. Not knowing what I was doing I dashed towards him.

"What did you do! We are suppose to be helping each other not ending there lives! You do ..."

Before I could finish the mysterious player had impaled me with his Fauchard

"My name is Tomiji Yoshida cross me again and I'll make sure you don't ever get to see the light of day again." Tomiji stated

My HP gauge was now inches away from reaching zero but before it did it stopped. Tomiji had pulled out his Fauchard and put it away.

"Something tells me this won't be are last meeting" Tomiji stated

As he walked away I slowly passed out.

_3 hours later_

"Hey"

_groan_

"Hey can"

"What?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?"

"Back at the Inn"

"Who are you"

"What you don't no who I am? We lived together for a year before you moved out here to japan."

"Wait what? Whats your name?

"I see your still a little wonky. Alright maybe you'll remember when I tell you." She giggled

"Just tell me please!" I cried

"Oh same old Jesse you haven't changed. It's me your cousin Mari but while we are in this name call me Cobalt Okay!" She exclaimed

"What!" I shouted

I jumped out of bed. Big mistake I slammed into the floor causing myself even greater pain.

"Hey don't do anything stupid now." She told me

"Wait first of all why are you here in japan and second how did you know I would be playing this game!" I cried

"For you first question I missed you in america. Sense you left things have be really boring. As for your second question I didn't this is pure luck." She smiled

"Oh man this is way to much first I almost died and then my cousin shows up." I sighed

"What you don't want me here...Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cobalt burst into tears

"Oh crap I forgot your really emotional."

I began to cheer up my cousin. After I got her to calm down I realized something was missing and by something I mean someone.

"Hey Mari."

"It's Cobalt!" She snapped

"Right listen have you seen my friend?"

"You friend? Not that I've noticed. When I found you you were alone." She replied

"I see."

I opened up my menu and started writing a message to Kirito

_Kirito if your looking for me I'm back at the inn _

_Send_

"Well since your still in recovery I'm going to go have fun. Bye!"

"..."

After Cobalt left I was alone... for a few minute then a very worried Kirito entered the room

"Jay! Thank goodness your OK I went looking for you but..." He started

Kirito took one look at me and stopped what he was saying

"Hey what happened to you?" Kirito asked

"Well after I had finish what I was doing I went out to go find you but I saw a fight going on outside of town and get this a player named Tomiji Yoshida ended the the life of the guy he was fighting. Anyways I went up to him to cuss him out and junk but before I could he..."

"He what?" Kirito asked

"He impaled me with his Fauchard." I sighed

"I see..." Kirito proceeded to before he left for the door

At first I was confused as to why he left but then it hit me.

"He's going after Tomiji!" I shouted

I quickly tried to get prepared but I was having difficulty though see as I'm still not in fighting condition.

"Hey I got worried that you might do something stupid so I came back. Whatcha doing?" Cobalt asked

"Help me my friend went to go find the guy that did this to me and I need to stop him."

"Really sounds dangerous lets do it!" She exclaimed

My cousin Cobalt helped me get ready and then we made for the door and out to the fields.

We searched for hours but we couldn't find Kirito. After about 3 hours Cobalt and I were ready to give up. Well that was until we found him leaning against a tree.

"Look over there! It's Kirito! He's fine?" I questioned

"Looks like it but since that is cleared up how about we go do something fun!" Cobalt asked

"You go ahead I want to talk to him." I told her

"Oh OK but before you do add me as a friend." She said

"Alright"

_Swipes hand opens menu_

_Send friend request?_

_O yes X No_

I pushed the yes option and it sent. Cobalt received the request and pushed the yes option as well.

"Alright now that we are friends we can meet up later for some fun! Right?" Cobalt asked

"Yea sure thing." I said

As Cobalt left I saw her trip over a rock and landed face first into the ground she then proceeded to cry.

"Poor Mari how did you ever get so emotional?" I sighed

I began to walk towards Kirito when suddenly he just vanishes but in his place a message icon appears.

_Hey Jay sorry to go and disappear on you like that I just need sometime to think. Hehe don't worry I won't do anything stupid I promise. I'll meet you back at the Inn later for a drink._

"Kirito..." I said sadly

"Look at who's up and walking again. I didn't think you would be again for awhile."

"Who said that? Tomiji Yoshida! What do you want?" I asked

"Nothing in particular really just you know your life! He responded

Tomiji charged at me with his Fauchard pointing at me. I pulled out my sword and blocked to the best of my abilities which was good enough for now.

"Why are you attacking me! I don't think I crossed you in anyway!" I yelled as I blocked another attack

"Oh I know it just there is something about you that really makes me want to end you."

Tomiji kept trying to jab me but I evaded most of them. I blocked an attack and then proceeded to do a series of downward slashes followed by a spin attack knocking back my attacker.

"You know your not a bad fighter. I probably should of given you a chance the first time we meet. But enough playing around time to finish you!" He shouted

He pulled back his Fauchard and began to charge up a spear type skill.

"I call this skill Game Over!" He shouted then he unleashed it

It all happened so fast I couldn't see it but the next thing I heard was

"I don't think so!"


	7. Survival of the Fittest!

**OK everyone time for round two! Well start off where the cliffhanger ended so without anymore delays here it is part 2  
**

* * *

"I don't think so!"

_Shatter_

"What the?" Tomiji said shocked

When I final recovered from my confusion I saw Cobalt in front of me and Tomiji on his knees struggling to get back to his feet. Tomiji's Fauchard laid broken on the ground.

"Mari? What are you..."

"It's Cobalt and obviously saving your life" She snapped

"Who do you think you are interrupting our fight!" Tomiji yelled at Cobalt

"The name is Mari but in game call me Cobalt also I'm his cousin." She replied

"I don't need this I'll be back and when I do return I'm going to take you both out once and for all!" Tomiji barked

As Tomiji made a run for it Cobalt slapped me and began to start crying.

"Hey why are you crying I'm the one who got slapped." I said to her

"I know I'm just glad your safe now. If you had died then things would get boring again."

"Wait what?" I cried in annoyance

"Just kidding! I'm not that heartless." She grinned at me

"Right anyway lets head on back to the Inn you can buy me lunch."

"Yea lunch! Hey wait your paying for yourself." She shouted

"Hehe ok ok jeez it was worth a try." I smiled at her

"Haha very funny come on I'm getting hungry just talking to you."

As we arrived to the inn I noticed Kirito sitting in one of the stools having a drink. I grabbed Cobalt's arm and dragged her over to where Kirito was sitting.

"Hey Kirito I want you to meet someone." I said

"Hm oh hey Jay who's this?" He asked

"Hello my name is Mari but please call me Cobalt while we are stuck here in this game." Cobalt said to him

"Kirito be careful of what you say around her." I whispered to Kirito

"Why?" He whispered back

"Cause she is very and I mean very emotional." I told him

"HEY! I heard that!"

_Thud_

"See what I mean." I cried in agony

"Well then how about a drink? It's on me." Kirito said

"I'm more in the mood for lunch." Coblat told him

"OK then I'll buy lunch." Kirito said less excitedly

So just as Kirito said we got lunch. I had some Curry with extra rice. Cobalt had Miso Ramen probably cause she doesn't like anything else but noodles. Now Kirito didn't eat much but he did have some Sashimi. After we finished eating we began to discuss what we plan to do about Tomiji.

"I say we end his life!" Cobalt suggested

"Now lets not get crazy. Yes he may deserve it but we can't go ending peoples lives our cursor's would go red and then we wouldn't be able to do much." Kirito added

"I say we try to show him the error of his way" I said

"Why do you want him alive he almost ended you!?" Cobalt said

"I know but everyone deserves a chance to redeem them selves." I responded

"I agree. Let's just let him live for now." Kirito agreed

"You guys are no fun." Cobalt pouted

After several hours of talking we decided to go to sleep but that was before Zakku and Saint showed up.

"Hey you two remember us?" Zakku asked

"Of course how can we forget the guys that saved our lives." I told them

"Eh_" _Saint grunted

"Still doesn't talk does he?" Kirito asked

"Nope but who cares am I right?" Zakku shrugged

"Anyways this is my cousin Mari." I told them

"Actually it's Cobalt. Well at least it is while we are stuck here." She added

"Nice so anyways What's up?

"Nothing really just got done talking about a player that is going around PKing." I said

"What!? That not cool" Zakku responded

"Tell me about it he almost got me not once but twice." I explained

"Dang that's rough man." Zakku sighed

After I explained to them what went down these last few days we all decided to go on a treasure hunt tomorrow. Everybody seamed eager to start everybody but Kirito.

**The next day-Week 5**

"Alright everybody lets go!" Cobalt shouted

"Hey where is Kirito?" I asked

"No Clue should we go look for him? Zakku said

"Yea I'll go you three go on ahead." I told them

"Alright you know where we're going." Zakku replied

"Don't take to long it'll be boring without you." Cobalt said sadly

"Eh" Grunted Saint

"Just go I won't be long." I said

As they left I went back up stairs to Kirito's room. I knocked but there was no answer so I knocked again but still no answer. Annoyed I opened the door and went in, but nobody was there.

"Where are you?" I whispered

_Swipes hand opens menu_

I started to go thought the items on my menu and found the friend tab. I opened it and went to Kirito's name. Turns out he's downtown so I went after him. I followed the map which led me to a tall building.

"Must be up there." I said

I started my ascension up the stairs it took awhile but I made it. I approached the door to the roof and opened it. I was lead outside to find Kirito look out over the town.

"Hey Kirito what are you doing out here?" I asked

"Jay? What are you doing here?" He answered

"Looking for you. We were suppose to go treasure hunting remember?" I told him

"Yea I remember but it's good that you came out here I want to talk to you about something." He said

"OK what about?" I asked

"Well you see..."

* * *

"Hey Jay it's about time you show up. Did you find Kirito? Zakku asked

"Hm? Oh um yea I did." I told him

"And? What happened?" Cobalt added

"Nothing lets just go find that treasure." I said

"Are you hiding something?" Zakku pestered me

"I'll tell you later let's just go." I sighed

"If you say so..." Cobalt said sadly

As we walked towards a cave the group was telling me about what the found. Turns out this cave holds nothing but they decided to have a look anyway. So we began to explore and explore and explore... till eventually they gave up. We found nothing but monsters and with monster come exp. enough to lvl us all up.

**Jay; 7-8**

**Cobalt: 7-8**

**Zakku: 8-9**

**Saint: 9-10**

"You guys sure are leveled." I said to Zakku and Saint

"Yea well it happens when you go hunting out in the fields." Zakku replied

"Eh" Saint grunted

"Lets head back now it's starting to get late."

"It sure is I hate the dark." Cobalt cried

"Hey calm down we won't be out here long." I said as I calmed her down

"Where do you think your going? The fun is just starting!

"Um who are you bro?" Zakku questioned him

"I am Tomiji Yoshida and I shall be the that ends your pathetic lives!"

"Like hell you will not before we end yours!" Zakku shouted

"Oh really? If you think you can then try." He taunted

"Big mistake bro! Saint attack plan Omega!" Zakku commanded

"Got it!" Saint spoke

"Holy crap he can talk!?" I said

"Only when threatened." Zakku replied

Saint zipped around at incredible speed circling Tomiji. Zakku wasn't far behind Saint as they began barraging Tomiji with attacks. After the first wave of attacks both of them got to one side of Tomiji and stood there. Before long Zakku and Saint charged towards him dealing all kinds if blows. As the finished that wave of attacks the started to charge up there weapons for a skill move. The charging was completed and the attack was unleashed. They both said...

"For America!"

There was a bright light for a few seconds but it subsided to reveal Tomiji standing in place with no wounds. Everyone looked at him in horror especially Zakku and Saint.

"Are you two done yet? Cause if you are let me be the one to tell you that you both failed to end me." Tomiji laughed

"No way! That plan never fails!" Zakku shouted

"Please what you did didn't even leave a scratch" Tomiji said maniacally

"How is that even possible I saw everyone of those blows hit." Cobalt said

"That's what I wanted you to see." He said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"What I mean is what you saw was an illusion." Tomiji said with a chuckle

"No way how did you manage that?" Cobalt asked

"Why should I tell a low leveled pawn my secrets?" Tomiji responded

"You bastard! Don't you ever talk to my cousin like that again!" I yelled at him

"If I do what then? I saw your level as well. Even if you tried anything you would be to weak to hurt me." He said

"I hate you so much." Cobalt shouted at him

"As if I care..." Tomiji started

I dashed towards he sword ready to defend if needed. Tomiji jumped out of the way all while laughing. I started to swing my sword but it was no good I missed every time.

"Like I said your not good enough yet to take me on." Tomiji said as he dodged another of my attacks

I stopped attacking and proceed to back off.

"What level are you exactly?" Zakku asked

"Why I'm level 15." He told us

"You really waste no time leveling up do you." Cobalt asked

"And why should I in this game only the strong will survive." He said

"Not if you have friends and family by your side." I said to him

"Oh please save your pathetic excuses for someone else. Now if you don't mind I'm going to end you lives now." He said with a manically grin on his face

He started for Saint and Zakku he was quick but they were quicker. They both were able to dodge Tomiji's attacks quick enough but they couldn't evade all of them. Tomiji was going off on them striking down their hp with every hit. He would of killed them if it wasn't for Cobalt and I who interfered with his killing blow. Cobalt started to slash at him while I helped Zakku and Saint to recover. I gave them each a Health potion and then went to help out Cobalt. As I joined in the fight Cobalt's hp was down to half while Tomiji barely had any gone. That was the case until I started slashing at him. At our level we wouldn't be able to do much damage but if we can handle this strategically there could be a chance that we win. While the fighting continued Zakku and Saint have finally recovered enough to start helping out.

"Switch!" Zakku shouted

Both Cobalt and I backed off while Zakku and Saint jumped in.

"Oh joy it's you two again." Tomiji chuckled

"Cut the crap and fight!" Zakku yelled

The fighting started to wear down but Tomiji still had quite a bit of hp left. While all of us were running low on healing items.

"Guys fall back! Head for the town he can't get us there!" I shouted

Everyone made a run for the closest town which was not that far from the cave that we explored. While everyone ran I stayed behind to buy everyone enough time to make it back.

"You think you can hold me off?" He asked

"Damn right I can!" I yelled

Tomiji charged at me with his Fauchard ready to start jabbing at me. He began the jabbing and I began blocking. I had managed to block all his attacks but some of them had hit me dropping my hp down dangerously low. He stopped long enough for me to unleash a solid blow to the chest which staggered him long enough for me to get to town.

"You may think you won this but mark my words I will end you and it will be a painful death!" He shouted

I managed to get into the town's limits but Tomiji was so lucky.

"You can't stay in the forever. When you leave I'll be here waiting." He said to us

"Yea whatever!" Zakku said with his tongue sticking out at him.

We walked away from the towns openings and headed down to the inn to get some rest and relaxation.

* * *

**Alright I'm going to end it here for now but don't worry I will continue this as soon as possible but summer is now a pone me and that means working constantly so this might be the last chapter I post for awhile but if I have time I will write more and update if I can. Leave a review and tell your friends about this amazing story! **


	8. Unexpected night

**Some of you maybe wondering whats up with Kirito well I'll tell you this things are starting to get complicated for him. That's all I'll say there is one person who knows what I'm talking about and he is probably wondering why I decided to move things along like this so quickly. Enough of that here is another installment of my story.**

* * *

_Flashback dream_

_"Well you see..." _

_"I see what?" I asked_

_"You know how we have been getting along just the two of us right?" He said_

_"Yea but what are you trying to say?" I said_

_"What I want to tell you is now that we have all of these extra people around I realised that we don't do as much together as we did before. So what I'm telling you is... I plan to go on my own from now on." He said looking away from me_

_"What? your just going to up and leave just cause we got a few new friends?" I asked him_

_"Thats not what I mean. What I mean is when we started this adventure it was just the two of us having fun and watching each others backs. When Klein said he had friends waiting for him back at the plaza I thought about having them along too but then I realised with all of these people I didn't think I would survive. In truth I was happy that it was just us two." He stated_

_"Your a damn coward!" I yelled at him_

_Kirito looked surprised by my response._

_"I'm not a coward I just want to survive this damn nightmare and I feel that my chances to live would be better if I just go solo for a while." He said_

_"Kirito you can't go and do this I would miss having you around and besideds you got new friends counting on you now." I told him_

_"I understand your concern but right now I just want to be alone I'm sure I'll come to my sense's in the future but for now I'm going solo. Kirito said as he started walking towards the door._

_"Hey if this is what you want then fine but before you do take this." I said as he walked by_

_I opened my menu and seleted the Item I had bought awhile ago. I gave it to Kirito and left but as I walked away I turned around and saw him open it. He looked and me and mouthed some words that I didn't here but I understood what he was trying to say._

_"See you around old friend."_

_Flashback dream end_

I awoke with a start and proceeded to look around in the darkness. As expected I was alone with no sign of anything amiss. I checked the time. It was 3:42 am. I didn't have to be awake for another 5 hours at least but I can't sleep anymore so I decide to go roam the town. As I walked down stairs I saw a man sitting at the bar and by the looks of it he was drunk and I mean drunk.

"Hey buddy I think you had enough." I said to him

"Whats it you yea?" He asked

"Nothing just don't see why your still drinking at this hour." I said

"What time is it?" He asked

"3:48" I told him

"Oh I see you think I'm weak do you?" He said

"Where did you get that from I just simply told you what time it is." I said startled

"I'll show you how strong I am follow me." He demanded

The dude made a run for the door and started for the towns exit. As I gave chase something crossed my mined.

_"You can't stay in there forever. When you leave I'll be here waiting."_

I shock the feel off and chased the man cause who knows how much trouble he will get himself into. The man has just exited the town and already he's under attack by monsters. I swear if he dies I'm killing the bartender.

"Hey you kid check this out!" He shouted at me

The man pulled out a Steel Long sword and he then proceeded to hit the monsters. For a drunk man he sure has precise accuracy cause in just a matter of seconds he completely destroyed the horde. I walked up to him and said.

"You may be drunk but you sure are good." I praised him

"Told you I was strong. By the by the name is Xenon." He told me

"Nice to meet you my name is Jay."

"And my name is Tomiji Yoshida."

I turned around and blocked an incoming attack.

"I thought you would be a bit sluggish at this hour I know I am." Tomiji stated

"Oh come on now I'm just making sure Xenon doesn't do anything stupid!" I shouted

_Hiccup_

"To late" Xenon said

Xenon charged Tomiji and knocked him on his back

"Get off me you drunken bastard!" Tomiji shouted

"Oh please you know you like this" Xenon responded

"Hey Xenon don't move I want to ask Tomiji here some questions so don't let him up." I demanded

"OK mother!" Was his answer

"Now Tomiji what do you hope to accomplish by killing me and my friends?" I asked

"Oh nothing really just doing it for fun." He chuckled

"How can you go around killing people for fun." I asked

"It's quite simple really all I do is wait for someone to anger me and then I kill them, see simple." He responded

"That's not right little man." Xenon added

"Yea what he said." I also added

"Why do I care about what you think anyway/" Tomiji said

"Well for starters with teamwork we had you pinned down for awhile. Now if you had a friend or two maybe they would of helped you escape." I said to tomiji

"Damn you both I don't any help!" Tomiji yelled

As he yelled he managed to knock Xenon off of himself. Tomiji grabbed his Fauchard and stood up.

"You see the only ones that need help is you two!" He shouted as he got into battle position.

"Hey I know you think your strong and all but live this to me go back to the inn and have another drink on me." I told Xenon

"Alright see you later if you survive." Xenon replied

Xenon started running back to town. I looked back to Tomiji and ready myself for a fight.

"Oh please not this again you don't stand a hell of a chance!" He yelled

Tomiji pulled back his weapon and made a mad dash towards me. He placed his Fauchard in front of him ready to impale me. It would of landed if I hadn't trip over a rock walking backwards. I recovered quickly and slashed Tomiji in the back.

"If you think you can win then why is this a problem" I asked

"Hehehe that really hurt but not as much as I'm going to hurt you!" Tomiji grinned

"Try it I dare you." I said back to him

I blocked an incoming jab and in retaliation jabbed at him. I missed and stumbled to the ground. Tomiji didn't waste any time he started hacking at my back knocking me back down. I wanted to cry in agony but I wasn't about to give him what he wanted. My hp was now on the brink of being depleted I wasn't ready for this I can't die like this not here not now and definitely not by him. In a fit of rage I grabbed my sword and unleashed the sonic leap sword skill on to Tomiji sending him flying.

"I will not die by your hands Tomiji I have to much to live for." I shouted as I consumed a health potion.

I began to go after tomiji who was waiting on the other side of the field. When I reached him I unloaded on him landing every blow I dished out. Tomiji tried his best to block or evade my attacks but as I was still raging out he couldn't do much blocking or evading. I hit him with another solid blow causing him to fall on his back unable to move for the time being.

"How are you able to do so much damage to me at your pathetic level!" Tomiji said in surprise

"How you ask? It's cause I have friends that are counting on me! If I go down I would be missed to much." I replied

"Again with your crap about friendship! Can't you see it's pointless? You could be strong on your own but you chose to have friends rather then strength. Why?" Tomiji asked

"Cause my friends are my strength! The more friends I have the stronger I become." I answered

"Hehehe maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe your right about all this crap about friendship." Tomiji said

"Of cause I'm right without my friends I would be nothing." I told him

"Oh god I'm starting to feel remorse for all the things I'v done. I should of killed you when I had the chance that way I wouldn't have to feel this way." He said

"If you had killed me then you wouldn't of learned your lesson now. Do you understand what I'm say?" I asked

"Sadly I do... Leave me I wish to die in peace." He replied

"I don't think so you can't repent for crimes if you die now." I said

"Repent? How could I do that I've killed multiple players in for no reason. There is no way I could ever repent for what I've done." Tomiji sighed

"You got to think positive." I said

"And why should I?" He asked

"Cause I heard a rumor around town that allows red players like yourself go green again." I replied

"That's impossible. A red player can never go back to being a green player after PKing multiple times." He said

"It's worth a try. I mean really what do you have to lose?" I asked

"My reputation as a bad guy." He scuffed

"Oh please cut that crap. Come on we are going to bust this rumor open like a nut." I said as I tossed Tomiji a health potion

Tomiji drank the potion and got up but to make sure he didn't do anything to harm me I took his weapon.

"What don't you trust me? Tomiji taunted

"Does it matter lets just go figure out this rumor."

"A simple no would of be enough." Tomiji said

I paid him no mind instead I began Crossing Fields heading towards the location of the rumor. We wasted no time getting to our destination but we did have to stop every now and then to take care of monsters that got in our way. I ended up giving tomiji his weapon back mainly so he can help fight of the monsters. We continued running till eventually we made it to a cave deep inside a forest.

"Is this the place?" Tomiji asked

"Yea just inside this cave there is suppose to be a quest that lets you return to a green player." I replied

"Lets get this over with already." Tomiji scuffed

We began to walk inside the cave and the farther we went in the larger the cave got. Soon after an hour of walking we entered a empty room. Granted it was a massive room but still empty.

"So now what? How do we start this quest?" Tomiji asked

"No clue."

"What! You dragged me out here for nothing!" Tomiji shouted

"Dude shut up and look over there." I pointed out

"And why should I" Tomiji barked

"Cause I think this is how you start the quest."

"Huh? What who is that... My god that's one of the players I've killed!" Tomiji shouted

"I don't think that's an actual player. Notice its made of 0's and 1's." I pointed out again

"Hey your right but shouldn't their data have been deleted from this game completely?" Tomiji pondered

"As far as I know yes their data should of been deleted."

We began to walk closer to the data when suddenly we were surrounded by more data players.

"Holy crap these are all the players that I have killed!" Tomiji stated_  
_

Tomiji and I were back to back ready to defend ourselves if needed but it wasn't needed for all the data players started to gather and form a whole new shape.

"This can't be good." I cried

"What give you that clue idiot!" Tomiji bullied

The mass of data finally settled in the shape of a cocoon. Unknowing of what is about to happen we started to approach it with cation.

* * *

**Alright this ends that and then some. Now listen I know this whole my friends are my power thing has been done to death but I couldn't think of anything better to say at the moment also I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said in the last chapter Summer is going to be a difficult time for me to write but I will try my best to write as much as possible. Also I have but up a poll to decide the name of the guild Jay will form with his friends, if you got time check it out and vote. Leave a review to show your support. **


	9. Die Moth Die!

Tomiji and I slowly made our way to the cocoon unknowing what will happen or what will come out of this.

"I don't like the looks of this." I said

"Really? Grow a pair and be a man already!" Tomiji shouted at me

"Piss off Tomiji! You don't have to be a dick about it!" I shouted back

~_Crack~_

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Of course I heard it do you think I'm deaf?" Tomiji said sarcastically

_~Crack~_

_~Crack~_

_~Crack~_

**~SHATTER!~**

"Holy shit what is that!" Tomiji yelled

**Quest: Redemption**

**Description: Defeat monster**

**Reward: Green status**

**Accept: O Yes X No**

"It's the quest!" I told him

Tomiji accepted the quest.

~_Rumble~ _

_~Shake~_

**Boss: Moth of Rebirth has appeared**

"How do we kill that thing? It's way up!" I asked

"Throw me! I'll land on it's back and damage it as best as I can." Tomiji suggested

"Do you really think that will work?" I questioned him

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" Tomiji shouted

I nodded my head no and just go into position to launch him into the air. Tomiji wasted no time as soon as I was ready he came at me like a hurricane. As soon as his foot made contact with my hands I lifted with all my strength. Tomiji went soaring threw the air like a bird of some kind. The moth saw Tomiji coming and proceeded to move out of the way causing Tomiji to fall back down to the floor. I ran to his side to help him back up.

"Stupid moth I shall kill you for that!" Tomiji shouted at the moth

"Your suppose to kill it anyways." I told him

"Shut up I know that!" Tomiji snapped at me

I readied myself for another launch waiting to feel the weight of Tomiji's foot press against my hands. Slowly but surely I felt the foot of Tomiji and proceeded to launch. This time we caught the moth off guard which resulted in the successful landing of Tomiji. He wasted no time in dealing damage to the giant boss, blow after blow, hit after hit it was incredible how much damage he could do before the moth could retaliate. With one final attack Tomiji managed to get the boss's 4 health bars to 3 and a half. The moth executed a barrel roll causing Tomiji to plummet towards the ground once again. Both the moth and Tomiji were way up in the sky a fall like that could damn well get him killed something I couldn't let happen. I rushed towards Tomiji's future crash site to try and save him.

"Don't let me die you idiot!" Tomiji cried in fear

"I'll try but seeing as I'm an idiot I might mess up." I shouted up

"I swear to the heavens if I die I will kill you!" He cried in anger

As I caught Tomiji in my arms I said

"Stop whining and kill this thing." I then proceeded to drop him on his buttock.

~Thud~

"Ouch! You don't have to be so dickish about it." He responded with pain

"Alright we need to do this again so when ever your ready tell me so I can toss you like a rag doll." I trolled

"Whatever get ready for round 2!" He shouted with fury

"Not to be a pain but technically its round 3 cause in round 1 you got your ass handed to you." I laughed

"You know maybe I'll kill you before I kill it." He threatened

"Calm down crazy! Kill me and you kill you chance at defeating this monster." I persuaded

"..."

"Yea get over there and start running." I commanded

Tomiji didn't hesitate but something told me he isn't happy with not being able to PK me or anyone anymore.

"You ready to go?" I asked

"As ready as I"ll ever be." He replied

I got into position ready to toss Tomiji like a rag doll. As I got into position I started to watch the moth to make sure it didn't attack. After a second or two I felt Tomiji's foot make contact with my hands and on instinct launched him into the air. I looked up to make sure I didn't get him killed only it wasn't Tomiji it was someone else entirely well better but it I saw up their skirt. I looked away only to see Tomiji being held hostage.

"Well damn dude way to get taken off guard." I sighed

"Screw you she blind-sided me! He shouted

I closed my eyes and nodded my head left and right. I then proceeded to walk up to him and his handler.

"Hey what's your IGN? I asked

"It's Kime what about yourself? She replied

"Well I'm Jay and the guy your holding is my Frienemy Tomiji now if you don't mind could you let him go?" I suggested

"Sorry buddy can't do that he's a PKer." She said

"Alright then you see the reason we are in this cave is because..."

_**~Crash~**_

"Oh my wait what does Japanese culture worship?" I pondered on this for a while

"Kime let him go we are going to need all the help we can get." The other girl said as she majestically landed on to the ground

The so called Kime did as she was told and rushed off to her friends side. Tomiji was about to chase her down but I interfered and prevented any unnecessary PKing

"You need to calm down. Let them help us kill this overgrown bug that way we can leave and never look back."

"Whatever lets kill this thing." Tomiji said

We rushed off to help the now struggling team of girls.

"Switch!" I shouted

The no name girl looked at me with a confused look.

"Asuna look out!" Kime shouted

But the damage was done the one called Asuna was hit and sent flying back a few feet.

"Damn that sucks anyways go save your friend." I said to Kime

She didn't wait to be told twice she was nearly there when I finish my sentence.

"Looks like it's our turn." I said

"It's about time!" Tomiji shouted as he started jabbing his Fauchard at the moth

As he distracted the moth I charged up my sword skill Iron Lunge. It took only a few seconds to reach full power but when it did I showed no mercy!

"Tomiji get the hell out of the way!" I shouted

~Passive skill Overkill engaged~

What I thought I was doing was a simple strike to the monster but the supposed skill Overkill turned it into something more

~Skill exchange Iron lunge + Overkill = Tormented mercy~

My once simple single strike turned into multiple stabs to the moth's body. I couldn't help but be amazed at what is happening. One strike, two, three, four, five, six. Six incredible strikes had hit the damn thing causing it massive damage. The once remaining three and a half bars of hp went down to 2 and 3/4's. This battle is going to be longer then I thought.


	10. From red to green

**Hello guys sorry this took so long but you know how it is with school and all but anyways. Now that I said that I need to say this, if you happen to of just skipped to this chapter I would like to point out I have rewritten the first chapter so if you guys aren't busy check that out and review what you think of my work. Peace!**

* * *

"Whoa dude that was insane how did you manage that?" Tomiji asked in wonder

"I have no clue but it was a passive skill so I assume I triggered it somehow."

"Will you idiots stop flirting and keep on fighting!" A very injured Asuna shouted

I tossed her a health potion and made my way to the moth to continue the fight. As Tomiji and I continued to fight to the best of our abilities it wasn't long before we had to fall back.

"Ladies are you ready to jump in yet?!" I ask

I turn to them and to my surprise they were eating a picnic.

"Are you kidding me! We're fighting for our lives and your eating!"

"They are doing what! How dare they!" Tomiji shouted as he lashed out at the moth

The girls finished eating and slowly got up. They pulled out their weapons and joined in.

"Screw this you two handle this! Jay fall back." Tomiji commanded

"I'm with you on this one."

"Hey that's not fair!" Yelled Kime

"Take a hike I could care less." Tomiji shrugged her off

"Sandwhich?" I said offering him one

"Yea sure I could go for some food." He said accepting the offer

As we had ourselves some food we watched the girls struggle with the moth. After about an hour Tomiji and I decided to jump back into the fight. The moth's hp was down to one and a half bars. Now as I did some math I concluded that even with the four of us this fight was going to be another hour or so unless by some chance I can activate that passive skill again. Only problem is i don't know how I did it in the first place.

"Tomiji what's your strongest offense skill?" I panted

-Dodges- "My Game Over one. What do you have planned" Tomiji asked

"Im 90% sure that if the four of us attack the moth using our strongest skill at the same time, it just might be enough to end this fight!"

"Sounds like a -Evades- stupid plan but it might work." Tomiji cried

Jumping back from the fight I make my way to the girls and explain my plan as we fight.

"A plan like that sounds possible but we would need to hit it in the exact same spot." Asuna explained

"Don't worry I got this. Regroup with Tomiji and wait for my say so!" I command ducking an attack

As every one gathers in one spot I sneak behind the moth waiting for the right moment to call out the strike. Waiting for a few minutes the moth finally gives me the opportunity I needed. The moth jumped up as high as it could tucking away it's limbs and broken wings then proceeds to fall with great speed. From the looks of it the moth was going to do a body slam on to the others but I didn't let it connect! Rushing underneath the moth I pull back my shield charging a skill then letting it loose as the moth enclosed the space between it and myself.

-Shield skill: Bounce back-

The shield connects with the moth knocking it back in to the air stunned for a short while.

"Everyone now! Iron lunge!" I shout charging my sword skill and letting it fly

"Game Over!"

"Sonic leap!"

"Linear!"

All together our attacks hit the moth one after the other dealing damage after damage till finally the moth's hp gauge hit zero. Everyone jumped back to watch the monster decode into 0's and 1's.

"Well that's done. How you feeling Tomiji?" I asked turning to face him

"I don't feel any different. Psh I knew this wasn't going to work."

Suddenly Tomiji was engulfed in a green flame.

"Oh crap Tomiji!" I shout

"What the? Man these flames don't even burn!"

"Wait what?" I backed off

The flames died down revealing an unharmed Tomiji with a green cursor over his head.

"Dude your a green player again." I pointed out

"Hold on why are we still here? We were supposed to have exited the game!" Cried a hysterical Asuna

"How told you that load of bull? This was a quest to make me green." Tomiji stated

"This is all wrong! I was lied to!" Asuna makes a run for the exit and so does her follower Kime.

"Well that just happened and honestly I don't care. Come on let's get back to the village and introduce you properly to the rest." I said

"Whatever I'm bored of this cave anyways." Tomiji sighed

We walked towards the exit and made our way to the village but it was when we entered that a message appeared.

First floor completed!

"Oh man that wasn't us was it?" I asked

"Don't be an idiot you idiot. If it was us that message would of appeared sooner." He pointed out

"Whatever you say dude. Let's go get the others and make our way to the second floor."

-Later-

"Where can he be? He wasn't in his room and I can't get a message to him!" Explained Cobalt

"Maybe he went hunting for treasure or something." Stated Zakku

"Or maybe I'm right here you guys"

"Jay!" Cobalt shouted rushing to hug me

"Hey Cobalt, Zakku, Saint. Whats up?" I ask

"Where did you go you jerk! You weren't in your room and the messages wouldn't go through. I was so scared."

"Its only 7:48 what are you doing up so early in the first place?"

"Don't pin this on me!" Cobalt shouted

"Zakku a little help please." I requested

"Sorry bro your on your own." He replied

-sigh- "I went on a quest over night with someone." I told them

-Several minutes of explaining later-

"Then after the moth died..."

"I became green again" pointed out Tomiji as he walks in

As he did everyone got up and glared at him. I walked in front of them before anything happened.

"Whoa guys calm down he's with me. He's green again and if that changes I'll make sure he leaves this game in a painful matter. But enough about all this there is a new floor to explore so let's go explore it!"

Everyone exchanged looks with one another before agreeing with me.

"Now then lets go then!"

We all raced off towards the teleport gate and made our way to a new adventure.

* * *

**Glad I got this chapter out of the way. Sorry it took so long I'v been busy with work and junk like that but hey got to make that money. Leave a review or don't I really don't care.**


End file.
